There is a continuing effort in the energy industry to reduce the environmental impact of energy industry operations. Many of these operations, such as well construction (eg. drilling, bit selection [drilling time], cementing, solids management and fluids recycling, well logging), completions (e.g., hydraulic fracturing, acidizing, sand control), production (e.g., using production chemicals), transportation (e.g., transportation of water, hydrocarbons, flow assurance chemicals) and refining (e.g., refining chemicals), have environmental impacts, including emissions, water use and use of potentially hazardous chemicals. More environmentally friendly products and techniques have the potential to significantly reduce the environmental impact of such operations.